Find Your Way In A Cemetery
by SeverNSkull
Summary: Kakashi has a lot of regrets; simply too many to mention, but at least he finally gets to come to terms with the past.


"Sometimes, I feel like my life has passed me by, standing before you. I've spent every day for years standing there, telling you about my secrets and regrets and dreams, and hoping you heard them."

"Did you hear them?"

"Do you know how much I loved you both? How much I still love you both?"

"I wonder if you can hear me now. It's been many years since the day we parted; since the day I've said goodbye to both of you and no matter what I do, it still hurts. I may be an old man now, but it'll still be a long time before I join you."

"Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself. I wanted to tell you that I'm becoming Hokage today; the Sixth Hokage. It feels a bit strange since I've lost my taste for being a leader, but I'll do my best to do right by you and by the village. I just… I wish you were both here to see it, then maybe things would be different."

Kakashi looked away for a moment, keeping a hold on the overwhelming tide of emotion that threatened to crash over him.

Deep breaths; deep breaths to ease the pain and sadness.

There. That's better.

He set flowers in front of the Memorial Stone before finding the name carved into the dark stone. It wasn't hard to pick it out since he'd done it so many times before: _Uchiha Obito._ It had been a fight to keep the name inscribed on the monument, as it had been for heroes of the war, but he was a hero; a hero to Kakashi, and so was Rin - _Nohara Rin._

"I've already told Rin about it, but I figured I'd tell you too. I suppose I'm off then, but I don't know when I'll be seeing you again. Life as a Hokage is very busy, unfortunately."

Very busy indeed, but necessary until Naruto came of age to take over.

"Don't miss me too much while I'm gone. I'll tell you everything that happened when I manage to make my way back over here."

He smiled at the slab of stone, but predictably there was no answer.

"Goodbye for now, Obito," Kakashi whispered, slipping his hands into his pockets and turning to make his way across the dewy, morning grass.

The sun hadn't yet risen over the valley's edge, but birds and other creatures were beginning to stir. A breeze began to pick up and Kakashi could just hear the whisper of his name on it, _'Kakashi.' _

Kakashi casually turned to look and saw the figures of two ghostly children gazing back at him, waving.

_'Congratulations, Kakashi!'_ Rin called with a beaming, genuine smile. Obito, whose hand she held, simply grin and nodded approvingly.

Kakashi didn't know what to say or how to react. All he could do was stand there helplessly watching them.

_'We wanted to wish you good luck, Kakashi!'_ Rin explained.

_'Not that you'll need it,'_ Obito muttered with a shrug.

_'Oh, Obito…'_ Rin reprimanded the pouting Uchiha.

_'He'll be fine... '_ then back to Kakashi, Obito added,_ 'I knew you could do it! Anyway, we have to get going. Don't come and see us too soon!'_

Rin nodded in agreement and waved at Kakashi one last time. _'We'll see you around, Kakashi!'_ she said as she faded away.

Obito, however, held Kakashi's gaze for a few moments longer before beginning to fade away himself._ 'Maybe one day, we'll get to discuss the past, but for now… go and be… a great Hokage!'_ Then he was gone as well.

Kakashi's heart ached some, but he nodded. Yes, he'd do just that, and now that he knew he had Obito and Rin watching over him, he was a bit more at ease. He'd do the best that he could, both as a person and a Kage.

"Kakashi, my friend, what are you up to so early this morning when there's a ceremony to be had?" Guy called, having rolled up to the cemetery arch as Kakashi descended the steps.

"Oh. Just taking care of a few things," he replied.

"I see. Have you got them in order?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Very well then! How about a race to commemorate your inauguration?" Guy beamed excitedly.

"That sounds pretty tame-"

"On our hands?"

"No, I think I'm fine. Let's just enjoy the day."

"A brilliant idea! Let's go!" And off Guy went, wheeling away, leaving Kakashi to chuckle in his absence. Although he had lost, he had also gained. He'd found love and friendship and guidance on his path of life and although he had many regrets on this path, he'd meet the ones he'd lost along the way one day and then, he'd be able to show them the others who had become precious to him as well.


End file.
